Scouting
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: For einfach mich. Embry is the most recent to phase & the pack is watching the other young Quileute men. While keeping an eye on Seth, he finds someone else who interests him in a completely different way. This is bound to be trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is all because einfach mich saw a pretty Embry/Leah banner on TwiFic Pics that made her all want-y. Plot bunnies followed, and this was the result. It's unbeta'd, so...yeah. We all know SM owns these characters, and I think she'd consider the idea of these two together, don't you?**

* * *

><p>Seth has been getting tall, they've noticed. The pack has been noticing <em>every<em> minute change within the tribe. It's only the four of them still – Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry – but they know what happened to each of them before the first phase. Embry was a shock, of course, and there has been talk about his father. It rips at his insides when he considers the fact that his mother lied to him about who his father was, but it must be the truth. Tribal history and the wolf genes prevail.

Now, their eyes are trained on every young male of wolf descent. They're expecting Jacob and Quil any day now. Sam says the council doesn't understand why Jacob hasn't phased yet. He's grown rapidly, and his grandfather was the last Alpha wolf and chief.

Seth worries them, though.

Sam and all these sixteen year olds, okay. They're young, but not quite children any longer. Seth is just a kid. Embry remembers teasing him a year ago for being shorter than most of the girls his age.

Beyond their pack duties, each of the brothers has been commissioned to watch out for the younger boys. They need to be prepared if anyone else phases. Embry knows how important that is because no one expected him. No one was there for him until he was halfway to Canada, scared shitless and just running, never able to escape himself.

Seth was Embry's responsibility. It was starting to feel a little stalkerish, but pack duty was pack duty.

There have been unfortunate side effects, however. Or perhaps he should say, reactions.

Watching Seth on an almost daily basis, he also found himself watching Leah. He knew Leah, just as he knew everyone on the rez, but it wasn't as though they'd had a great deal of personal interaction. She used to be Sam's girl, and while the rest of the Quileutes were shocked by their sudden breakup, Embry and his brothers knew the truth of the imprint. Embry could see the proverbial black cloud that now followed her.

A shame; she was beautiful. Embry couldn't deny that. He also couldn't pretend as though he _hadn't _seen her naked or in the throes of passion in Sam's occasional memory. It was never intentional, and Sam would growl and threaten any of them if they ever dared to comment on his mental flashes of Leah. So yeah, Embry knew what Leah looked like naked, and he knew what she looked like when she laughed and smiled. It made him hate the near-permanent scowl she now wore, and a part of him wished he could explain to her that Sam didn't break up with her because he didn't love her anymore. But Embry couldn't tell her that. No one could.

He would wait for her to drive back into town from her shitty job in Port Angeles and follow her beat up old car to the Clearwater's house. Minutes later, she and Seth would emerge in running gear, regardless of the weather, and head out for their daily run. They were both lean and had impressive endurance. Embry expected Seth to be getting stronger, if he really was preparing to become a wolf, but Leah's speed impressed him.

Day in and day out, Embry checked in on Seth, and one day, while admiring how Leah's tight, rain-soaked tank top clung to her perky breasts, he realized he had a crush on her. He knew none of the other guys would understand it, and he didn't dare let that thought slip to Sam, but none of them saw the way she smiled at her brother. It was the _only_ time Embry could recall her smiling since Sam unintentionally broke her heart.

Watching over Seth became both a blessing and a curse for him.

When word spread about a bonfire on the cliffs planned by many of the teenagers, Sam sent them, in human form, to join the party. Sam would patrol, but with such a large gathering of tribe members, he wanted the guys to be there to watch for any trouble. Upon arrival, they realized it was a diverse crowd. It wasn't as though they were an enormous community, but most of the teens were in attendance, along with a few white kids and a handful of Makah around his age.

He was grateful to see that there wasn't any booze because alcohol was strictly forbidden up on the cliff, and he didn't want to be a part of anything that would piss off the council or Sam. It was partially due to safety on the cliffs, he knew, but the area also held spiritual significance for the Quileutes, as it was the place the elders shared the history of their people over ceremonial bonfires.

Seth and some of the younger kids hung out in one area, with the older teens gathering in another. Off in the fray, shadowed from the crowd, he was shocked to see Leah talking to another girl. He knew he should be keeping an eye on Seth, but he couldn't seem to stop his gaze from drifting back to her every few moments. Her long, dark hair blew around her face in the wind, and every so often, the group would shift, making the glow of the fire would paint her in a golden-orange glow.

He wandered about, avoiding questions from classmates about why he'd missed so much school or why Sam Uley had come back to town. He lost sight of Seth (and Leah) for only one moment, and when he turned around in search of them, he realized they were both right in front of him.

"Hey, Embry. What's up, man?" Seth asked, cheerful as he always was.

Embry fist bumped the younger boy and nodded. "I don't think I can call you 'Short Stack' anymore, buddy. When did you get so tall?"

"It's cool, right?" Seth responded. "I swear it was overnight. Mom says she's gonna make me get an after school job for all the new clothes she's had to buy." They laughed a little together.

Suddenly, Leah was in his face, pushing him away from her brother. She backed him into a tree and stabbed her finger into the center of his chest.

"I don't know why the hell Sam is suddenly best buddies with you, but if he sent you here to spy on me, you can both go fuck yourselves."

"What? I…" he sputtered, unsure how to react to her aggression.

"Don't think I haven't seen you creeping around all night, Call."

"Leah, relax. It's a party. Sam's not here. I'm just hanging out." He tried to calm her but wasn't sure if it was working at all. He didn't feel convincing, but, shit, Leah was scary when she was pissed.

She stepped back slightly, continuing to glare at him.

"What the fuck do you want then, creeper?"

Phasing was still somewhat new, and Embry felt himself starting to lose control.

"Fuck, shit, no. Leah, please back off."

His legs shook, and his fists clenched as he tried to calm himself.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "Tell me what your problem is!"

Then, she shoved him again.

"God damn it, Leah!" he yelled, using all his strength to hold himself back and fight off the wolf. "You want to know why I was looking at you? Because you look hot, but now you look more like a hostile little bitch!"

Embry whirled himself around the tree, knowing he had to get away from her before he lost control and phased. People would see, or worse, he would hurt Leah. Sam would surely kill him if that happened, imprint or not.

Leah just wouldn't let it go, though. She chased after him, grabbing the back of his arm and yanking him back toward her.

"You think I'm hot?"

Her voice was demanding but less harsh than it had been. He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Not anymore," he spat.

"I don't believe you."

They weren't far into the woods, but it was deep enough that no one would see. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I need to get out of here, Leah. Just…let me go, please."

"No," she said firmly. "No, I think I have a better idea."

He had no clue how or why it happened, but Leah's hand was somehow fisted in his hair, painfully so, and her mouth was pushing violently against his. He tried to fight her off, but she was shockingly strong. Furthermore, sexy ass Leah Clearwater was kissing him. Did he _really_ want her to stop?

No, definitely not.

Except…

"He doesn't want me, so he shouldn't mind if I have some fun with you," she said breathily.

Embry tried to get away again. "I can't."

"You can, and I can tell you want to."

She palmed his half-hard cock for a few seconds, and just as quickly unfastened his jeans enough to grab him with no clothing as a barrier.

He was definitely going to have hell to pay for this, but _holy shit_ did that feel good. Leah knew what she was doing, though Embry fought desperately to avoid thoughts of who she'd gotten her experience with.

He kissed her back, hard. The wolf was at bay, but its aggression had transformed into a completely different need. He'd made out with girls and had a little bit of experience, but never anything of this caliber. Never with anyone so confident and dominant. They were rough with each other, Leah's grip painful and amazing all at once. Completely unable to control himself or anything he was doing, he clutched her ass and shoved his hand between her legs from behind. Her reaction was favorable.

"Did you just growl?" Leah said, pulling back slightly and looking at him in astonishment.

"Shut up," he replied, unsure how else to respond. Was he supposed to say yes?

"How about I shut up and we see what other noises I can get you to make."

Leah was on her knees before him, and Embry knew the wolf loved what she was doing the minute her mouth eclipsed his erection. He had definitely never been this far before, and he grabbed the back of Leah's head as he steadied his stance. He couldn't hold himself up, though, and he sank down to the forest floor, leaning his back against a thick tree trunk as Leah followed him down.

This wasn't about him, he knew, but he was beyond caring what game she was playing. Every part of him wanted this, possible consequences be damned. He would let Leah use him however she liked.

Of course, his lack of experience seemed to supercharge his reactions, and he lost himself quickly. She kept her mouth on him until he started to soften, but he didn't let her get far. As soon as he could get his pants back up over his ass, he demanded that she lose hers. He positioned her in his lap, biting at her breast over her shirt as he slipped his hand between her legs. Everything so far hard been rapid and hostile, but he didn't want to be forceful with her. Beneath all the anger, he remembered the Leah Clearwater of their childhood – smiling, protecting her little brother, playing with the other kids. He knew she had been hurt, and while he understood why it happened the way it did, she didn't. No matter what she wanted to accomplish by this – because he had a feeling she would make sure this got back to Sam – he wanted to show her that she didn't have to be unhappy all the time.

His touch was slow and careful. He pressed the tips of two fingers on either side of her clitoris, moving around it purposefully until he was pressing softly and making her pant. He could tell she was worked up – could smell it, even – and he moved his fingers so he could feel her from the inside. He didn't rush. He kissed her, made her calm herself, and fondled her breasts with his free hand as he stroked her. Her hips responded, rolling in his lap. She clenched and relaxed repeatedly, but even after he knew he'd made her come, he continued.

"Oh god," she moaned, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he went on touching her. He didn't want to stop. This version of Leah was softer. Vulnerable. Uninhibited.

Beautiful.

He told her so, repeating praises until she was pressing her tongue into his mouth and reaching her peak of ecstasy again.

He had no idea how she would react now that their unexpected hookup was at its apparent end, but he didn't want to let her slip away. His arms wound around her waist, keeping her close as their heavy breaths evened out.

"Well, that was better than I expected, Call," Leah said as she extricated herself from his hold and redressed herself.

"Leah, wait."

"I need to go."

He didn't want her to run off, though. There was no way he could possibly have anything more with her, nor did he believe she would want that. Still, the thought of her disappearing now that they'd both gotten their rocks off didn't seem right.

Fuck, being a wolf was complicated.

"Can I…?"

"No," she answered sharply, not waiting for him to finish his thought.

She left him there, shaken and torn. Physically, that had been amazing, but she'd inadvertently shown him a side of herself he didn't think many other people knew. There was so much passion inside her, and he knew that if she would channel it on something other than hate and bitterness, she could truly shine.

He wanted so badly to just phase and run to clear his head, but with Sam on patrol, there was no way that was an option.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Before you ask, the answer is I Don't Know...but Maybe =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It could have been a o/s, but now it's not. No beta. A look into Leah's mind. Fuck, is it hard to channel canon Leah, js. **

**Enormous thanks to all who are reading & especially those who encouraged me to continue by reviewing. I honestly thought only 4 people would read this. *hearts***

* * *

><p>Fucking hell.<p>

Leah hated being trapped. It wasn't the rez itself or her family or the rest of the tribe; it was just being stuck.

She'd actually delayed college a year because of Sam. He took classes at the community college in Port Angeles until she finished high school, then they intended to head to Portland together. It was a plan that never came to fruition. Everything she ever planned for her life was squashed almost immediately after her high school graduation.

It was supposed to be a carefree, amazing summer. Instead, the love of her life started acting weird. He was moody and irritable, and one day, he was gone. Not at his mom's house, not with any of his friends. When he finally came around, she was furious. Where the hell had he been?

Did she get an answer? Not a single one.

Sam was evasive. He was distant. He looked awful. Strangest and most irritating of all, there was more than one occasion that she found him talking to her own father; meanwhile, he would barely speak to her, and when he stopped touching her, she knew something was terribly wrong.

Leah hadn't had any serious relationships before him because she was only fifteen when they started dating and he was her first at almost everything, but she could sense a breakup coming. The reason was a mystery, and it ripped her apart inside, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

For days and hours on end, she cried. Leah wasn't weak, and she had never been a girly girl. Having your heart ripped out by the person you thought you were going to spend your life with changed a person in a lot of ways, though. Once upon a time, she'd been carefree and in love.

Now, she was just a bitter, miserable harpy. Oh yeah, she knew what people said. Fuck 'em. She could be miserable if she wanted to be. She _deserved_ to wallow in her unhappiness after everything she'd been through. Her life was like a bad _Lifetime_ movie; not only did her boyfriend go all Jekyll and Hyde on her, he was now playing house with her cousin. _Her cousin._ Apparently madly in love, as if everything he'd shared with Leah never happened.

And Leah was still in La Push, wounded and alone.

.

It must have been some sick sort of torture or karma from a previous life catching up with her. Swinging open the front door, Leah fought the urge to scream in anger and cry in frustration all at once. Why? Because Sam-fucking-Uley was standing in the kitchen talking to her father. They quickly wrapped up their hushed conversation, and Sam nodded at Harry Clearwater before making his escape. He took a wide path around the living room to avoid her, only glancing at her once, and the look on his face made her want to punch him. It was guilt and awkwardness. He had no right to even be in her home, as far as she was concerned.

She wished she could hate him. She wished she understood all the aggression and restlessness she felt lately. Was it really all a product of what he'd done to her?

"Seth!" she bellowed before Sam was even out the door, her father shooting her a scolding look as she did. "Are you ready?"

She went to her tiny little bedroom without awaiting his reply and stripped down to her underwear, replacing her work clothes with a pair of shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top. The rain was cold, but she was warm all the time lately. She'd feel on fire by the end of their run.

Every day it was the same. She needed something to clear her head, and Seth was growing so fast no one could keep up with him. She remembered growing pains in her legs as a child and imagined it must be terrible for him now. So they ran. It became their ritual and routine. While misery was her constant companion, her time with her sweet, cheerful, untroubled little brother was the only bright spot in her life. She looked forward to their time together.

Running was the only time she felt in control of anything anymore. There was a sense of power that accompanied being in motion that way. She was stronger and faster than she used to be. Leah had always been a good runner, but never like this. Now, she could go on and on, playfully challenging her brother along the way. The sense of empowerment was gratifying, and the burn in her legs and chest by the time they returned home kept her preoccupied for a little while.

At dinner, however, she refused to respond to anything her father said. He finally became frustrated enough to call her out on it.

"What's your obsession with my ex-boyfriend?" she spat. "I can't even understand why you would want anything to do with him after everything he did to me."

"That's between the two of you," Harry said apologetically. "And anyway, it's council business."

"_Council business?_" she exclaimed with an appalled laugh. "What the fuck does Sam know about council business? He wanted study sports medicine! He didn't want to live here for the rest of his life!"

"Leah!" Sue admonished when her daughter swore.

"Things change, Leah. The Uleys have a strong history with our people, and he has commitments to the tribe. Important commitments."

"Right. Whatever," she ground out, pushing back her chair and storming away from the table.

"Get back here, young lady!"

She ignored him, of course, and after slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing her keys, she was out the door. Away from her family's home. Away from La Push. Away from Sam. But never away from herself and her own mind.

Why couldn't she just move on, she wondered. Why did she always feel like her anger was irrational and uncontrollable? Like her heart would thump so fast it would burst from her chest. She didn't want to be full of hate and confusion. All she wanted was to rewind time and figure out what she had done wrong so Sam wouldn't abandon her. She didn't know if she truly thought he deserved that chance, though, because it probably just would have happened eventually anyway.

The problem was _her._ She wasn't good enough for Sam. Her ex, of all people, seemed to be more important to her father than she was. Every single day of her life was an internal struggle with a plethora of emotions, most of them dark and ugly.

All Leah Clearwater did anymore was exist. There was no _life_ in her life, and she didn't know what to do about that.

.

_What the fuck did you just do, Leah?_ she thought angrily as she slipped through the darkness and made her way to her car. Shit. She couldn't drive like this. She hadn't drank much, but it was enough that getting behind the wheel was out of the question. Instead, she sat herself in the passenger's seat and let it recline. Tonight would have to be one of those times she gave her underage brother another driving lesson. He'd make his way back to the car eventually.

She stewed in her thoughts. Embry Call? Really? In her state of mind – constantly angry and a little drunk tonight – she'd been immediately suspicious of his watchful eye. The mention of him finding her attraction was like a gut punch, though. She hooked up with a guy she met in Port Angeles but it hadn't gone well, so she never tried that again. Embry was suddenly friends with Sam now, and what better retribution would there be than to hook up with your ex's friend? She could make sure he found out. Leah ignored the nagging feeling that he didn't care about her anymore and probably would give a damn who she fucked, but at the time it seemed like a great idea.

Poor little Embry had no idea what he was getting himself into. At least, that was what she thought. She used him, but when he touched her, she actually enjoyed it. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she did.

His hands, his mouth, his hot, hard body against hers. Scrawny little Embry had gotten buff…and hot. He didn't look sixteen, and he sure as hell didn't finger fuck her like he was sixteen.

Leah hadn't intended to actually enjoy herself, but fuck it all, she did.

Embry didn't have to know that. The last thing she needed was some clingy teenager following her around the rez. More importantly, she would _not _allow a couple good orgasms to distract her into believing there was actually something there between her and Embry. It would never happen, and being vulnerable to a guy was just not an option. Not again. Not ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh hai. More of you are reading this than I ever imagined would. That's pretty cool =) This is still without beta, so it's sort of like going out with no makeup on. Raw and likely blemished. Regardless, I hope you can see past all that and love me anyway...cuz ILY bunches. Anyway, here's some more of that _plot _nonsense. I have no posting schedule, but there will be more one-on-one time with Leah and Embry. That's a promise!**

* * *

><p>Watching Seth is going to be much more complicated now, as far as Embry can tell.<p>

Not that Leah has any idea what he's been doing. Hell, she'd probably kick his ass if she knew.

A pounding on his bedroom door marks the end of his time to over think it all.

Paul never waits.

"Sam's pissed. He wants you out with us ay-sap."

"What? Why?" Embry said, feeling immediately panicked. Could Sam possibly know something already? He was a dead man.

"You were supposed to start patrol with Jared at five. It's almost nine already," Paul explained. "Get a move on."

Embry sighed heavily, pulling himself from bed without argument and following Paul from the house. _Here goes nothing_, he thought. _I've had a good life. Short, but good._

He was certain he'd be dead or at least maimed when Sam got into his head.

As they walked down the street away from the Calls' home and toward the woods, the feeling of dread grew. Embry felt sick to his stomach, but it was more than that. He had no idea how to deal with anything that had happened. He didn't know what the crazy hookup in the woods meant. Well, he understood it was motivated by Leah's need to one-up her ex or make him jealous or maybe just piss him off a little, but something about her surrender to him right near the end made him think there was a chance it could happen again.

Would he want that?

Want, yes. Was it sensible, though? Absolutely not.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Paul asked skeptically. "You look like you're going to hurl."

"I'm…" Embry tried, but no other words would come out.

"Are you hung over?"

"No!" Embry snapped back. "I just not feel so great. Must be why I over slept."

They were almost far enough into the woods to phase when two huge wolves appeared, quickly phasing into the familiar forms of Sam and Jared.

Sam looked pissed. Embry was sure he knew something.

"You miss patrols, you get a double shift," Sam said sternly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Where the hell were you?"

A picture of Leah's angry face flashed through his mind, followed by an image of her mouth wrapped around his dick. Oh god, he couldn't do this. Maybe Sam didn't know – _yet _– but there was no way Embry could control his thoughts. They were too new and fresh, and he was still a wolf pup, for all intents and purposes. He was barely disciplined with controlling his phasing, and he knew from all the times he'd seen Kim naked in Jared's mind that it would be a while before he could even try to block or tame his thoughts. At least before when he thought of Leah, it was always when Seth was around. He could pretend she was just a part of his scouting duties.

"Embry!" Sam shouted. The other guys just stood by, watching the situation escalate. Embry was shaking so hard, but he knew it had nothing to do with turning into a wolf.

"I don't think I can –" he started, but his protest was cut short by a dizzy feeling in his head. He couldn't let Sam know. Sam had Emily, but he still thought of Leah. Still felt terrible for hurting her. Still wished he hadn't had to hurt her the way he did. She'd been his first love. He didn't have any claim on her, technically, but there was an underlying _something_ that Embry knew still existed.

His knees buckled, and Embry vomited on the forest floor.

A chorus of swear words and surprise filled the air, and they all took a step back. Questions arose, because they didn't think any of them with the wolf gene could get sick, so of course, he was accused of drinking the night before.

No, he didn't drink anything. No, it wasn't food poisoning. Did he think he could phase and see if he still felt off? No, he didn't have the strength.

He was off the hook temporarily. They got him back to his house and into bed, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually, he'd have to go back to his duties, and his thoughts would be out there for all his brothers to see. Sooner rather than later, he imagined.

Embry let himself sleep, but it was fitful and did little to repress his anxiety. He wanted to talk to someone, but he didn't know who. Phasing had alienated him Jacob and Quil, even though he assumed they'd soon be joining the pack. He wasn't sure how receptive they'd be if he just showed up to chat. Talking to Paul or Jared would only create another person who could reveal his secret to Sam, and going to Sam directly was absolutely frightening.

.

After his day off, Embry had a plan. Hours in bed and on the couch watching TV gave him time to think of a roundabout way to talk about the Leah situation with someone. He showed up at Jared's house under the guise of needing to discuss a homework assignment, and luckily, Jared seemed to buy it.

"How's Kim?" Embry asked, bracing himself for Jared to gush for twenty minutes about how much he loved his girlfriend and all the amazing things about her. It was the price he had to pay.

"So let me ask you something," he said after being told how much Jared loved Kim's musical tastes. "The imprint – are you able to think about any other girls? Like, when you see Amanda Merris in gym class, do you still think she's hot? Or like, Courtney. You dated her for a long time, didn't you?"

Jared laughed a little and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I guess Amanda is still pretty, but I don't think of her like that anymore. I don't really notice her. Same for Courtney, I think."

"What if Courtney got a new boyfriend and you saw them making out? Would you feel upset about it, or does the imprint put blinders on you?"

"Courtney broke up with me a couple months before any of the wolf stuff happened, so I was over her for the most part," he explained. "I don't really know if I'd care. I mean, I don't want her. I love Kim, and she's it for me. Courtney can do whatever she wants."

"What if she started dating one of your friends?"

"Holy shit!" Jared exclaimed. "Do you like Courtney?"

_Oh crap._

"Uhh…" was all Embry managed to get out.

"I guess it would be a little weird at first," Jared continued. "I'm not interested in her at all anymore, though, and it's not like we ever really did anything. She's really shy and wants to wait 'til she's married to have sex, so I guess it wouldn't be so bad seeing you with her."

"I, umm," Embry tried again, but he held his tongue. Jared thought he liked Courtney. This wasn't good.

On the other hand, he could use this to his advantage.

"Well, I'm not saying that necessarily. I just didn't know how the imprint effected the way you think about other girls or how it would make you feel. It's a part of this whole wolf thing that only you and Sam know about."

"It might happen to you someday," Jared offer sympathetically. "I guess it can be a little bit of a bummer seeing us find our soul mates and wondering if it's ever going to happen to you too. If you're into Courtney, though, go for it. I don't know how having a girlfriend will work if you can't tell her about pack stuff, but I don't think anyone could stop you."

"Yeah, it's, umm, something to think about. Thanks man."

His "sick time" would soon be up, and Monday after school, Embry would be back on patrol. With Sam.

Jared was pretty laid back about the idea of his ex-girlfriend moving on, including if that would be with one of his pack brothers, which was reassuring. However, he didn't know if Sam would feel the same. Jared hadn't been very physically involved with Courtney, but he knew Leah and Sam definitely were. Jared and Courtney broke up months before Jared imprinted on Kim. Sam was still with Leah when he first phased, and their relationship deteriorated until Sam imprinted on her cousin. Then, there was no hope for their relationship. The biggest difference was that he couldn't recall a single time Jared ever thought about Courtney, but Sam still carried around a lot of guilt over Leah. From what Embry could tell, he didn't want to be with her and was completely devoted to Emily, but she still had a place in his mind.

Talking to Jared had accomplished nothing. It only solidified what Embry already believed: that Sam was going to flip out when he learned what Embry had done. Regardless of that fact that Embry was convinced it would only be that one time. How could Sam forgive him for this? They were brothers, and Embry had betrayed him.

Because Sam hadn't given Leah up willingly.

He loved Emily and was happy with her, but Embry had seen inside Sam's head, and there was still a part of him that felt responsible for Leah's unhappiness.

It was all the vampires' fault. None of this would have happened it if weren't for those stupid fucking vampires. They just had to come to his secluded little edge of the world, tucked away and hidden from the rest of the world, yet they came, and now everyone's life was a complete fucking mess.

Blame aside, he knew he'd have to talk to Sam. In human form.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hoorah! You're still here!**

**MeraNaamJoker knows how to get inside wolf-brain, so she took on beta duties here. Thankee, darling.**

* * *

><p>Embry had never felt so scared in all his life. He was completely and utterly torn between reminiscing about what had happened in the woods with Leah and warring with himself over how he was going to explain it all to Sam. If it had been any other girl, he could have enjoyed his memories like a normal sixteen year old guy and let them provide spank material for weeks. This situation was totally fucked, though.<p>

It had happened and couldn't be changed. He didn't want to change it. He just had to face the consequences, whatever they might be.

Sam was surprised, to say the least, when Embry called Emily's house. Communication between the pack usually came in the form of howls heard throughout the reservation. They met in the woods, at Embry's insistence. The intention was to talk, but there was always a possibility that Sam would get pissed and phase. Or beat the crap out of him. Either way, he didn't want any of that to happen in front of Emily.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked when he arrived.

Embry swallowed thickly. "Uhh, physically, I guess."

Sam gave him a confused look, his face wrought with concern for his pack brother.

"What's going on with you, Embry? Are you still sick?"

"To tell you the truth, I have never actually sick."

"You pretended to be ill while your brothers were running their asses off in your place?" Sam asked angrily.

"No! It wasn't like that. I wasn't faking, per se. There's just…something going on. Well, something happened. With a girl."

His Alpha's expression immediately changed, a half smile pulling up one side of his mouth. "Did you imprint?"

"No!" Embry said immediately, his eyes wide and his head shaking quickly from side to side. "Definitely not, but something happened. Something I never planned."

"Okay," Sam acknowledged, stretching the last syllable. "You need to just spill it here. I have no idea what's going on unless you do, and if you need my help, I can't do that until I understand the situation."

Embry didn't think this could be any harder than every scenario he'd run over in his mind, but it was. A million times more so. In his mind, he just kept chanting, _Sam loves Emily. Sam loves Emily. It'll all be fine because Sam loves Emily._

He didn't know if that would be enough to save his ass, though.

"It wasn't just any random girl, Sam. She is…was…_is_, I think, important to someone who is really, really important to me. I never imagined anything would ever happen with her, but it did."

"Go on."

"Sam, I'm sorry," Embry whispered, his face downcast and his eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Slowly, Embry looked up, willing himself with everything inside him to just get it over with.

"It was Leah."

Embry knew that if Sam's hearing not been enhance by the wolf gene, he never would have heard his confession…but he did.

Sam didn't speak. Embry watched as his face turned a surprisingly deep red for a bronze-skinned man. He saw the tendons in Sam's neck tighten and his fists clench. His nostrils flared, and heart thumped hard inside his chest.

"What," he ground out through clenched teeth, "exactly happened?"

"We screwed around a little. Nothing major," Embry replied automatically, immediately unsure if he should have even responded.

Instinctively, Embry took a step back. Sam was still so red and…hard. His muscles were clenched tighter than Embry had ever seen, every line defined and tight. He was breathing audibly through his nose, his chest moving up and down in rapid pants. It wasn't what Sam looked like before he phased. He didn't know what this was, precisely.

Several awkward, heavy moments passed. All Embry could do was stand there and wait.

What the fuck was Sam thinking? His face was full of something, but the emotion was completely unreadable.

Slowly, Sam's eyes locked back on Embry's and he took a step toward him. Then, another. And another.

They were practically chest to chest. Embry had never been so frightened in his life.

"Go. Away."

"But…what…I?" Embry stuttered.

"I can't. Not now. Get the fuck away from me, Embry."

So, he ran. He stayed in human form and ran until he was back in his house, thanking the spirits of their ancestors that Sam hadn't phased and bitten his head off.

The problem was this wasn't over. Sam was thinking about it. He hadn't had a conclusive response. This topic would be revisited; he wouldn't have sent Embry away otherwise. Embry hated not having control over the situation – over anything in his life these days – and this was yet another thing he couldn't grasp at all. The only choice he had was to wait.

. . .

That night, Embry was startled awake by the sound of his window being opened from the outside. He shot out of bed instinctively, ready to phase and attack if necessary, but once his sense of smell caught up with the rest of his body, he knew there was no vampire. Standing on the other side of his open window was…

"Leah. What the hell are you doing?" he asked, rubbing the heel of his right hand against his eye.

She didn't speak, choosing to climb through the window instead, crossing the small room and standing in front of him. She stared at him, looking into his eyes, examining his features, and studying his body, up and down. He shifted uncomfortably, waiting for an explanation that didn't seem to be coming. Leah shook her head and closed her eyes after a minute, staying firmly in her place. He noticed her fists were clenched tightly.

"Umm, Leah?" he finally whispered. "Is something wrong?"

She huffed a quiet, sarcastic laugh. "_Everything_ is wrong, Call. Completely fucked."

"I'm lost."

She looked up at him, though admittedly not that far up. He'd grown to six-foot-three since phasing, but Leah wasn't that far below him. He didn't remember her being so tall before…or even a few days ago.

Her eyes met his briefly, and she shook her head again. "Just…don't talk, okay?" she said, a look of resignation or something akin to it in her eyes. With that, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down until their lips met.

Embry was completely and utterly confused, questioning whether this was all real or just some crazy, messed up dream. But Leah didn't feel like a dream, and the scent of her didn't seem imaginary. His arms automatically moved around her body, drawing her closer as the kiss deepened.

"Keep quiet," she commanded, unlatching their hold on one another and backing Embry up to the bed. She divested herself of her own shirt first, revealing nothing but skin beneath, and motioned for him to do the same. Her jeans and underwear went next, and he swallowed thickly as he stared at her naked body.

"Fuck," he muttered, reaching out to skim his hand along the outside of her thigh.

"That's the idea," she replied, and it took him a moment to process exactly what she meant.

Still, he turned and lay back, pushing his boxers down over his hips and kicking them away. Leah climbed onto the mattress, throwing one leg over his body and straddling him. Her hair fell around her face as she leaned down and resumed kissing him, their bodies slowly aligning as she sank further into him.

Embry's mind was all over the place. He wanted to question this – to protest – but he was helpless. There was a beautiful woman in his bed. She had come to _him_. She was seeking _his_ body and any comforts or pleasure she would get out of it. No matter how hard he tried to find a rational reason to slow down, he couldn't. He would give himself up to her because it was what she wanted. Sexy, heartbroken Leah wanted what he had, so it would be hers.

"Shut up, loudmouth," she said sharply, rolling her hips over his and letting his insanely hard cock rub against her. He hadn't realized he was breathing so heavily.

He pulled her up a little, clasping one of her breasts and drawing her nipple between his lips. He sucked for a moment, pausing to twirl his tongue around the taut peak. Leah's breathing stuttered, and his pride swelled. Taking a cue from the way her pelvis forcefully pushed down against him, he took a chance and bit down. The result was stunning; Leah moaned in a deliciously feminine way, her head flinging back at the sensation. Of course, that only made him do it again.

"What do you want?" he asked softly, surprised that he could ask such a bold question when she completely unnerved him. "Tell me what to do for you."

"I already told you to fuck me," she replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

He wanted to ask her why or what she'd been doing and thinking since that night on the cliffs, but he knew she wouldn't respond well to questioning. There was a look of determination on Leah's face and need radiating from her body. God, she was such a bitch. Such a hot, misunderstood, eager bitch. Maybe if he just gave her what she wanted, he'd catch a glimpse of the old Leah, the way he had the other night. Maybe he could draw her back to the surface and get rid of some of this anger.

"Okay," he agreed, continuing to knead one of her breasts in his large hand. His thumb grazed her nipple, and he smiled nervously. "I just…I should warn you that I might not…last." He didn't really want to utter the word _virgin_ in the middle of all this, so that was the best way he could think to get the message across.

"Seriously?" was all she said, a hint of disbelief coloring her tone.

"Yeah."

"Well, not for long," she replied matter-of-factly, kissing him firmly.

Leah sat up, moving herself into position and grasping his stiff dick in her hand. She pulled a condom seemingly out of nowhere – she must have somehow gotten it onto the bed while he was distracted – and rolled it down his length before unhurriedly taking him inside herself – inch by ever-loving-fucking-slow inch.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Yeah, I'm a total dick for stopping there, but I want the rest of this scene to be from Leah's perspective. Don't worry, you'll get your smutz =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 4 days wait wasn't so terrible, was it? ) I know, I know...that wasn't nice of me at all.**

**MeraNaamJoker is awesomepants and helps makes this prettier. *hearts***

* * *

><p>She had no excuse for herself.<p>

Screwing around with Embry at the bonfire had been a terrible idea, but damn was it good for the anger management. Who knew orgasms could be so therapeutic? She'd been pissed at herself, but the next morning, she'd awoken less tense and edgy than she had been in ages.

With a little time to stew and overthink it all, she'd pretty much put herself back at Square One, though.

Her. Life. Sucked.

Why? Because now she couldn't stop thinking about Call and his finger skills. On top of hating Sam, resenting her father, and loathing her crappy job, she now had a sixteen year old boy stuck in her head. It was all so screwed up.

That night at the campfire had been an impulsive, slightly alcohol induced decision. She was so angry all the time, and after unleashing on him, he blindsided her with a compliment. From there, she'd done very little thinking and had just acted. Yes, she was hoping to piss off Sam, but in hindsight, something inside her had just wanted to _feel._

She was a woman. She wanted to be desired, to be touched, to lose herself in lust. Leah had absolutely no idea she would lie awake in bed replaying that brief encounter in her mind. She didn't even really like Call, did she? He wasn't a bad guy, per se, but she had endless memories of Jacob, Quil, and him bugging Jacob's twin sisters and her when they were younger. Then again, everything was different from the way it had been back then…from the way it had been less than a year ago.

So what if she thought about Embry? He was young, but he'd grown up quite a bit. He had muscles and had lost his baby face. Hell, he looked like he could be older than her now.

That was how she found herself rationalizing the potential for a little arrangement of sorts with the younger man. It wouldn't be difficult to do; she knew she was pretty, and he had already admitted he thought she was hot. It went without saying that, hello, sixteen year old boy – give him the opportunity to get laid and it was almost guaranteed he'd go along with it.

Showing up in the middle of the night hadn't really been part of the plan, but she'd had another fight with her dad that evening. Sleep had evaded her, so she acted on a whim and went to the Calls' house.

She didn't ask; she took.

This was going to be on her terms.

She needed it. She needed the diversion and the relief. She needed a distraction from the love she still felt for Sam and wished more than anything else in the world she could forget.

"Uh, Leah?"

She looked down at Embry and mentally cataloged the moment. His chest was puffed up, back arched off the mattress. The look on his face told her he was struggling, and his grip on her hips was an indication of the same.

"What are you…are you gonna move?" he asked with a strangled voice when she didn't respond.

"Oh yeah, Call. I'm gonna move," she reassured him, lifting herself on her knees and sliding back down his cock. Leaning forward, she let her nipples skim over his chest and brought her lips to his ear. "I'm going to rock your world."

He moaned in response, grabbing a pillow from behind him and covering his face to muffle the sound. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

Slowly at first, she perched over him, pressing forward and rolling back in a smooth, steady rhythm. She kissed him again, and his hands roamed over her body, exploring and making her shiver. She discovered that when she opened her lips over his neck, he came unhinged. His hands rested over her ass, pressing her down harder and further with each forward movement and loosening as she drew back.

Now that they were in the thick of things, she could feel the inexperience in the way he moved and responded to her, but there was undeniable enthusiasm, too. His thrusts weren't always in tune with hers, and sometimes, he grabbed or grasped a little too hard, but it was all good. Leah felt incredible; she was in control of something, even if she was being a bit manipulative, but she wouldn't feel bad about it because she knew he was enjoying himself.

It was what she had sought: to feel instead of think. To experience the rush of being connected to someone else in such a primal way. The world could go up in flames around her, and she wouldn't notice. This was the only thing that seemed to relieve the pain.

Leah pushed harder and harder until she came apart, her body collapsing down against his. When she was able to collect herself, she sat up and slid off Embry, moving beside him on the mattress. The expression he wore was one of disbelief and disappointment.

Oh.

"Seriously, virgin? I'm impressed. Come here."

Tugging on his arm, she lay herself on her back and directed him to follow. She was selfish, but not so much that she'd walk away before he could finish. That would just be cruel…and a little rude. As he maneuvered himself into a comfortable position, Leah noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Her hands moved through the darkness to skim over his shoulders and down his chest, and it was the same. A shiver ran through her; she'd always found that effect of sex so arousing. She had done that to him – had worked his body over and made him sweat. It was sexy.

He pushed himself back inside her, and she let her legs wrap around his waist, lifting her pelvis off the bed. She worked with him, trying to teach him without speaking, and all the while watching the way his face revealed every little sensation that ripped through him.

In the end, his movements were sloppy and rough, but she let him take what he needed. After all, she had. He was grunting a little, clearly trying to restrain the noises he couldn't help making, but Leah liked it. The pleasure he felt was derived from her body, and it made her feel powerful.

She let him fall onto her and lie on her chest for a while. He needed time to recover, she understood, and while she had no intentions of lingering in his bedroom too long, she didn't just want to fuck and run and hurt the guy's feelings. She hadn't really meant to be so tender, but lost in thought, she found herself stroking his back and running her fingers through his short hair.

Finally, when he lifted himself a bit, he stared down at her. The intensity of his gaze made her feel uncomfortable, and she turned her head to the side.

"Was that okay?" he asked softly, his fingers grazing over her cheek.

She looked back at him after a moment, and she felt the urge to kiss him, so she did. It was light and simple, but she felt his entire body relax.

"You could use a little practice, but it wasn't bad for a first-timer."

She smiled, hoping it would reassure him, despite her frankness.

"Practice, huh?" he asked, a half smile finally gracing his features. "What makes you think I'd want to do this again?"

Well, that was unexpected. He was getting playful; she liked it. She barked out a laugh so loud that she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth and apologized.

"Look at this," she said, gesturing toward her naked body. "You can't say no to all this."

"I think it's a little more complicated than that," he replied, surprising her with the abrupt way their flirtation had ended.

She wiggled out from under her and immediately collected her discarded clothes, redressing.

"It's not complicated, Call. It's fucking. End of story."

"We should talk about –"

"No!" she snapped in a whisper-yell. "No talking."

"Jesus, Leah. I'm not trying to fight you here," he said, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he stood and reaching for her wrist. She tried to protest and pull away, but he wouldn't allow it. "You're the one who started this. _You're _the one who climbed in my window in the middle of the night. I'm not trying to be a dick here. I just want to know what the hell this is."

She watched him gesture back and forth between them, unexpectedly remorseful for her sharp tongue. When he pulled her by the wrist, she let herself fall into his embrace. Her face was hidden, but she could feel the warmth of his skin and hear his heartbeat. It was surprisingly nice to be held, even if she inwardly and irrationally resented Embry for it at the same time.

"I need to go," she eventually mumbled into his chest.

"Sure. Okay," he replied softly, letting her break their hug.

"I'll see you…soon." With that she slipped out his window and back into the dark places in her mind. She had thought she would feel relaxed afterward; instead, she was left unsettled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not abandoned, just a lame author; thanks for sticking with me. Many thanks and blessings to the talented MeraNaamJoker for her beta magic.**

**When we last visited our scout...he was de-virginized =) Onward...**

* * *

><p>School was the last thing Embry wanted to do when he awoke the next morning, but the sun rose, and he had no choice but to get out of bed. As he headed for the shower, his mother gave him the obligatory shout from the kitchen, letting him know she was off to work. He went through his normal morning routine, but his mind was not on the coming day at all. How could it be?<p>

He wasn't a virgin anymore. It didn't feel real. Nothing did lately. He was a fucking wolf, for God's sake.

He kept running it over in his mind repeatedly. Leah had come to him out of nowhere, fierce and determined. He had let her take whatever she wanted of him – had given himself up. He wasn't exactly waiting for marriage or anything like that, but it definitely hadn't been the way he'd expected his first time to go.

On the bright side, he thought with a smile, there must have been something about the wolf gene that affected him positively because he had seriously thought he was going to be a two-pump-chump.

At least he had something to feel good about.

After emerging from the small, steamy bathroom, Embry inhaled the cooler air of the house deeply. He was startled to realize someone else was there, and the scent was familiar.

"Sam?" he called, looking down the short hall toward the kitchen and living room area and then turning to his bedroom door. There, just inside the doorway, was his pack leader. He watched Sam's eyes scan over the rumpled bed sheets and disarray of a teenage boy's bedroom before meeting his own. Once more, the look on Sam's face was clear.

He knew.

"Well, this is awkward," Embry blurted.

He watched Sam's momentary pained expression, but the older man quickly composed himself, meeting Embry's eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about…things. I wasn't expecting…"

"I get it," Embry answered, waving his hands to stop Sam. "I wasn't either. Trust me."

Sam was quiet for a stretch, but Embry just watched and waited. Finally, Sam raised his eyes to meet Embry's and spoke.

"I love Emily more than anything in the world, you know."

Well, that wasn't what he'd been expecting, but he didn't respond. Sam clearly had more to say.

"She's everything to me. The imprint…it opened my eyes in a way I can't describe. She is the center of every thought I have. Every choice I make." His expression was solemn and serious, but the love he spoke of showed in his eyes.

"I know that, Sam," Embry responded simply. "You guys are great together."

"Yes," Sam affirmed but continued, "but I hurt other people. It's the ugly side of imprinting. Everything I felt for Leah used to be so intense; we went through a lot together. I pushed her away after I phased because I was confused and overwhelmed. I knew it was wrecking her, but I couldn't help but keep her at arm's length. There were moments when I would give in to my feelings for her and try to forget that my entire life had been up-ended. I would see that hope in her eyes – the hope that things would go back to the way they used to be – and I _knew_ how it crushed her when I'd push her away again.

"Then I saw Emily. I'd been around her before; she and Leah were close, but it was like being out in the water and getting hit face-first by a wave. I didn't know why, but everything inside me was screaming at me to be near her, to hold her, to give her anything she wanted."

Sam settled against Embry's dresser, leaning back and dropping his eyes to the floor for a few moments. Embry stood still as a statue, waiting and listening.

"My feelings for Leah didn't just evaporate, though. It was more like they were sucked into a vacuum or compressed into a bubble. Emily is everything, but Leah still matters."

At that, Embry scowled involuntarily and saw that Sam noticed.

"I know. It sounds incredibly shitty of me, but it's not something I can help. She was a part of me for so long," Sam defended. "I may be a wolf, but I'm still human. You can't just expel someone from your mind, especially after all we had. I don't want her like I used to, but sometimes I remember. She was the first girl I ever loved. I care for her, but as a friend, if that makes any sense."

"Not really," Embry said, practically snorting. "I seriously don't think Leah would consider you a friend."

"Probably not." Sam frowned, shaking his head.

"Sam, I don't know what all this is exactly, but the last thing I want is to hurt her. This…it wasn't my idea."

"You seem to be a willing participant."

Embry breathed deeply, rubbing his hands over his damp hair.

"Listen, I need to get dressed and stuff. Can you give me a minute? We can finish this while I grab some breakfast before school."

Sam acquiesced and stepped around Embry, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him. While Embry dressed and packed his book bag, he considered what he wanted to share with his pack brother. This was one of the most awkward, strange conversations he'd ever had. Minutes later, he was settled at the kitchen table with enough food to feed four people.

"I think it's all really screwed up," Embry began. "You still thinking about her when you love Emily so much, but I know so much of it is guilt. I've seen it, you know?"

Sam nodded, looking a little ashamed and less defensive than Embry expected.

"But at the same time, I can't fault you. Your situation is totally different from mine. I've never had someone like you and Leah were, and I don't have an imprint, but I do my best to understand it.

"As for Leah, she is…I don't know. Beautiful, crazy, bitchy, she loves her brother, she's unpredictable. I can't deny that I'd been attracted to her, so when she, um, started stuff with me, I couldn't stop it. I knew it could fuck stuff up with the pack, but I'm still a dude."

"I don't want you to think I feel entitled to her or that she can't –" Sam started, but Embry cut him off.

"It's complicated. I know. You don't want her, but you still have an attachment you can't help, right?"

"I still feel very protective of her, even though I know I'm the one who hurt her so badly," Sam admitted. "And I know I don't have any right to dictate how she moves on…or who that might be with."

Embry shoveled a few large bites of food into his mouth before continuing.

"I don't know what she thinks of me," Embry said with a hint of resignation. "She knew it would get back to you eventually. I think she was hoping it would upset you a little, but now, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm just someone safe she can use to feel good about herself or what's going on, but I can't push her away. It's selfish of me, but..."

"She's using you, but you feel selfish?" Sam asked, looking at the younger man through new eyes.

"I like her," Embry said quietly, looking down at his food. "I don't think she realizes just how much she's closed herself off from everyone other than Seth. I see her every day with him. She's always trying to escape from something, but when she lets go with me, I catch glimpses of the old Leah."

Both men were quiet and thoughtful. Saying it all aloud, Embry realized many things about himself and Leah that he hadn't before. How much he actually did care for her. How deeply he wanted to see her happy again. What a slippery slope he traversed.

After a few minutes, Sam cleared his throat. His face was a little red, but he didn't seem angry.

"Embry, you're a good guy. I trust you with my life. As much as all this concerns me, I can't stop you. I have no control over Leah's choices, but in a way I'm glad it's you. Just please…try to keep your thoughts to yourself, and don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it after everything I've done to her."

"I don't want her to hurt anymore. I can't say I know exactly what she wants other than an escape, but if I can get through to her somehow, I want to."

Sam smiled slyly, surprising him. "I'm sure this is a completely self-sacrificing thing you do."

Oh. He was teasing. That was unexpected.

"Hey, I said I was selfish," Embry defended.

Sam nodded once. "Just don't let this interfere with your pack duties any longer."

There didn't seem to be anything else to say for the time being, so Sam excused himself and reminded Embry that he was on patrol that night with Jared. He quickly finished off his breakfast and had just enough time to brush his teeth before taking off for school.

With all of the unexpected chaos of his morning with Sam, Embry barely had time to reminisce about his night with Leah. There really wasn't a bigger buzzkill than having the ex-boyfriend of the girl you lost your virginity to show up at your house hours afterward, but at least it had turned out better than Embry anticipated. He had no idea what was truly going on with Leah or where it would lead, but he couldn't help the hope that she meant it when she said there would be more.

School was _not _going to be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Muchas gracias to MeraNaamJoker for beta and general awesomeness.**

**You'll find that as the story progresses I'll be taking some liberties with the timeline, but I suppose that's why it's AU. Enjoy & thank you for being a part of the adventure!**

* * *

><p>After school, Embry had exactly four hours to complete his homework and the list of chores his mom had left for him. He contemplated where to start, but the draw of his bed and rest were too strong. He hadn't slept long enough the previous night, thanks to Leah (not that he was complaining), and he'd be on patrols until dawn tomorrow. If he didn't get at least a little nap in, he wouldn't make it through the next school day. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he kicked off his shoes and discarded his pants, collapsing onto his bed.<p>

Sleep came quickly, and the dreams he had were vivid. In them, he relived waking to Leah crawling in his bedroom window, watching her shed her clothes and climb over him. It was as though it were truly a replay. Everything felt so real, and he could smell her sweet, feminine scent surrounding him. In the dream, he tucked his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

He came back to consciousness in surprise, his face buried in his pillow. It smelled like Leah, lingering in his bed the way she did in his thoughts. He was hard as a rock after that mental replay, and he shoved his hand into his boxers to give himself some relief.

The memories continued as he jacked himself off, visions of Leah's warm, naked body filling his mind. It didn't take long, and he grabbed for a few tissues from the bedside table to wipe himself clean. He lay on his back, regaining control of his breath and thoughts for several minutes before he pulled himself upright and realized he needed to get a move on.

Dinner, then homework, filled his evening, and when he felt it was safe, he slipped out his window and phased once he was within the tree cover of the woods. He couldn't _not_ think about Leah, so he spent the entirety of the night having a very detailed and interesting conversation with Jared.

. . .

She hadn't wanted Embry to be on her mind all day, but the day after sex, it was impossible _not_ to think about it. There were the phantom feelings that always came in unexpected swells: the involuntary tightening of her nipples, the shiver up her spine, and the clench of her pussy when she remembered how he had felt inside her. Part of her felt like it had been a mistake to go to him again. He was younger and inexperienced; he would undoubtedly become attached, and then she'd just have another mess on her hands.

She couldn't help how drawn to him she was, though.

For months, she had been miserable. Nothing other than the time she spent with her little brother had eased any of her anxiety or pain. Her mother was understanding, always handling her with a gentle hand, but she was devoted to Harry Clearwater and at times seemed more sympathetic to him and his frequent meetings with Sam than to the way they affected her daughter.

Embry was sort of like a cool washcloth on the forehead when you had a fever. He brought temporary relief, soothing and calming her. She knew she was attractive, but the way he looked at her was more than an admiring eye. He studied her, watched her. There was something he could see that she suspected other people couldn't, even though he still called her a bitch. (But she was a bitch. She knew that.)

There was something safe about him, and she liked the way she felt when they were together. She could forget everything else, just for a little while, and slip into a world where feeling good and sharing that connection was the only thing that mattered. She knew she should have felt nervous or uncomfortable with the way he unraveled her, but she wouldn't let herself. She couldn't take away the one good thing she'd found.

She just didn't like being attached to someone again. Not that they were serious by any means, but he had occupied a great deal of her thoughts in the past few days. It was a double-edged sword; that much was true.

At work, she had ignored everyone else, as usual, and just gotten through the day. She had started doing data entry at some little office in Port Angeles as a temp job, but they had decided to keep her on as a permanent employee after a month. Apparently, being a reclusive bitch with no interest in making friends or dishing office gossip made her more productive.

Upon returning home, she grabbed Seth and they'd run until her brother tired. She still felt high-strung and full of anxious energy to burn, so she'd sent him home and continued on and on until dusk approached. She had no idea how long she had run, but she was soaked with sweat and red-faced when she entered the house and found her mother cleaning up from dinner.

"I saved you a plate," she said, gesturing toward the table. "I was just about to send your father out to look for you. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere."

"I had a lot of steam to blow off," Leah responded with a shrug. "I'll eat after I shower. Thanks," she added as she went to her bedroom to grab a towel and some clean clothes.

Leah felt slightly less restless, but not entirely. She watched some TV with her mom, then read for a while, but she still felt wide awake at half past midnight when she finally settled into her little bed. She had no idea why she wasn't exhausted and passed out already, but it was starting to annoy the piss out of her. After nearly an hour of tossing and turning to no avail, she decided there was only one thing to do: masturbate herself to sleep.

Normally, she didn't mess around too much. She wasn't into romancing herself or elaborate fantasy. A little clit stimulation, a fast orgasm, and her body and mind would settle. Tonight, however, the attention on her sensitive skin sparked something more intense. She found herself not only stroking but dipping her fingers inside. It didn't feel the same as when someone else touched her that way – more specifically, as when Embry did – but it was still good, and her body wanted more. She continued for a while, unable to stop the visions of Embry, so mature looking and attractive now. She wanted him again.

Eventually giving in, she pulled herself out of bed and yanked a hoodie over her tank top and shorts. She could have taken the door if she'd wanted, considering that everyone in her family slept like the dead, but she'd been sneaking out her window for years, so out of habit, she just opened it and slid out onto the grass.

The rez was small, so while driving was more convenient, walking to the Calls' house was easy enough. She knew she was crazy for going to him in the middle of the night for the second night in a row, but she doubted he would object to her company. When she made it there, she moved to his window and carefully tested it. Without resistance, it slid up, and she pulled herself into Embry's bedroom. A small smile began to curl her lips, but it fell when she realized his bed was empty. Thinking he may have just been in the bathroom, Leah waited a few minutes. Upon closer inspection, she saw the bed was unmade, but it didn't seem slept in. She ran her hand over his pillow and down the sheets, finding them cold. Where on earth could he possibly be on a Monday night?

Disappointed, she made her escape through the window and pressed her hands flat against the glass to close it. Once back home, she removed her excess clothing and settled back into bed in her night clothes. Part of her felt foolish for having gone over there at all, and she admonished herself for her childish behavior. She didn't need to be dependent upon any man again. She eventually fell asleep, frustrated with herself.

Tuesday was another typical, boring day. She didn't try to reach Embry, and she didn't sneak over to his house again that night, but just after midnight, there was a light tap on the glass of her window that drew her out of almost-sleep. Whipping out of bed, she pulled back the curtains to see Embry standing in the moonlight, an unsure half-grin revealing his trepidation. To her surprise, her stomach leaped at the sight of him.

Opening the window, she gestured him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: MeraNaamJoker does an excellent job making sure this doesn't look like an illiterate fool writes this story. I am ever grateful. Unending love to all readers and supporters. You are all so pretty and nice. **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Leah asked after Embry maneuvered his tall frame into the house through her window. "It's really late."<p>

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, and she couldn't help but feel like he was challenging her a little. Playing a game, maybe?

"I . . . no," she admitted.

His smile revealed his happiness in hearing that.

"Were you at my house yesterday?" he asked, slipping off his shoes and stepping closer.

"Umm . . ." She sat down on the edge of her bed. "Why?"

She didn't invite him, but he sat beside her, leaning close and speaking softly. The Clearwaters' home, like most others in La Push, was very small, and with three other people in the house, he was probably trying to keep quiet.

Or make her shudder.

His breath hot in her ear, he skimmed the tip of his nose against her skin.

"I could smell you in there when I came home."

"Smell me?" she asked. "How?"

"So you admit that you were there?"

"I didn't say that."

"I know you were." That time his smile was a little more playful, and she had to mentally shake off how unexpected it all was. Embry had never been shy with her, but he was more of . . . something . . . that night. Something that took her a minute to process.

He was _flirting._

It had been so long since Leah had flirted with anyone.

"Stop scowling," he said, nudging her with his shoulder. "I'm teasing you. I like that you were there."

She had only been there ten minutes tops. Maybe he had seen her or she'd left his window partially open. Instead of verbalizing any of those thoughts, though, she turned it around on him.

"Where were you anyway?"

Embry's smiled faltered slightly, but he recovered. His arm was pressed against hers and he was looking down at her, distracting her with his dark eyes.

"Jared and I had a project. I was with him."

Leah didn't give it much more thought than that, but she had to admit to herself she was glad he showed up. She'd felt so stupid going to him the night prior, but now that he was with her, those feelings dissolved.

"So what exactly was it you came over for?" he asked, the flirty grin back on his face.

She found herself suddenly pushed onto her back, and Embry was half standing, half hovering over her, his legs straddled on either side of hers to keep her trapped beneath him. She wanted to argue or answer with a silver tongue, but the will to do so was gone. The first two times they'd been together, it had been on her terms. This was different. Embry was taking the lead. Making it known that he wanted her.

As much as Leah hated relinquishing control of _anything_, it was so, so good to know she was wanted.

"You just gonna stand there staring at me like a creeper?" she finally said, making his smile grow.

"There you are," Embry said as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "Feisty."

She couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I'll show you feisty." With that, she pushed him back and stood, pulling the blankets and pillows from her bed to make a pallet on the floor.

"The bed squeaks," she explained, laying down and beckoning him to join her. "It's old."

Without hesitation, he joined her on the floor, resuming his position over her, but this time she opened her legs to let him nestle between. Their kissing was more heated, and it didn't take long before his shirt was gone and she shed hers as well.

. . .

Embry knew better than to ask questions or talk too much in general.

He knew it was probably a bad idea to let things keep going with Leah the way they were, but he couldn't help himself. Sam hadn't killed him, and now that Jared knew, so would Paul; he didn't have to try and hide it from his brothers any longer. The issue was that Leah was emotionally unavailable, and she was basically using him. Beyond trying to upset Sam, he didn't really know why else she had chosen him. Maybe he had just been in the right (or arguably the wrong) place at the right time. Lord knew Paul would have been a more appropriate target for a fuck buddy.

Still, _he _was the one with her, and tonight, she was so willing. He had wondered if she would turn him away, but after coming home to what felt like a tidal wave of her scent in his bedroom, he had to at least see. She wasn't aggressive, and knowing that he had the upper hand for the time being, he had used that advantage to play a little bit. He liked being that way with her, though. She smiled, just fractionally, for him, and his subconscious seemed driven to make her do that as often as possible.

Now, he had her beneath him with warm, bare skin pressing against his.

Things moved slower than the first two times, and he felt as if he actually had the opportunity to explore and enjoy her body. Instead of allowing her to take whatever she wanted from him, he was giving. Though they had to remain quiet to avoid waking the other Clearwaters, there was something about the way Leah's breath hitched when he slid his tongue across her skin and the arch of her back that fueled his desire. He already thought she was gorgeous, but seeing her react to the things _he _was doing made her the most beautiful girl he'd ever known. How could she be any hotter than right then and there?

As he worked his way down her body, her hands moved to grip his hair; he could hardly believe how such a sharp, painful sensation could turn him on. Spurred on, he teased at her breasts, then tickled her stomach with feathery kisses until he was moving back and forth from hip to hip, slowly nudging her sleep shorts down with each pass.

"Fuck," she muttered in a husky, sexy voice that made Embry feel powerful.

He was doing these things to her body that made her swear and tremble and writhe. He never could have imagined that as a possibility.

"You're so hot," he said, not thinking before he spoke. Falling back on his knees, he curled his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and shimmied them down, taking her panties with them. He let his hands drag down her smooth, long legs. "Damn," he muttered as he tossed her clothes aside and took in the sight of her naked body appreciatively.

She was staring up at him with heavy eyelids, and with each breath she took, her chest rose and fell, tempting and tantalizing.

"Take these off," she told him, hooking her foot up and tugging at his shorts with her toes. A desirous little smile curled her lips, but he didn't give in.

"Not yet," he answered, sliding himself down their makeshift bed on the floor. Grasping her knees gently, he parted her legs and studied her appreciatively. His hands moved back down, inward on her thighs, and he smiled widely at the way her entire body shuddered at his touch. Lowering himself, he kissed where his hands had traced, moving slowly toward her inviting center.

He breathed over her pussy, fully aware of the way he teased, but Leah didn't protest. She kept her legs open as he descended, and they both groaned in pure ecstasy when his mouth made contact with her warm, wet skin.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "Yeah . . ."

Embry had absolutely no experience, but he moved on instinct and in response to her noises and reactions. When her hand flailed and grasped at his arm, he allowed her to guide his hand between her legs as well, giving her his fingers and relishing how easily they glided inside her. Pumping vigorously, he worked her body quickly, mouth and hand trying so hard to give her what she wanted . . . needed.

"Right there . . . more . . ."

He followed her command, and after another few moments her hips pulsed upward and her thighs clenched on either side of his head, trapping him until the waves of pleasure calmed.

Embry didn't hesitate then, too hard and anxious to be patient. He scrambled to get his shorts off, pulling out a condom and carelessly tossing his clothes aside. Within seconds he pushed inside her, collapsing over her beautiful body and basking in the relief of just feeling her wrapped around his cock. Upon having his head yanked up from her shoulder, he let Leah ravish his mouth with a hard, deep kiss, one that he returned enthusiastically.

"You feel so fucking good," he whispered against her mouth. "I can't . . ."

Leah smiled against his lips, letting her head fall back to the pillow. "Gimme all you've got," she said with a coy look, smacking his ass and pushing up her hips.

This was only his second time, so to say sex was new to him was an understatement. He'd always thought it would be awkward at first, but that was the farthest thing from the truth at that moment. His body somehow knew what to do with her. Granted, Jared had given him some unrequested pointers, most of them visuals from his own experience, but seeing and doing were two totally different things. Still, it was like he could anticipate what made Leah's eyes roll back or the movements that led to her fingernails digging into his biceps.

Hips pounding, he knew he couldn't last long. It was only minutes from the moment he entered her to the point he felt like he would blow. He was too wound up, too excited. And Leah, the sheen of sweat glistening on her body under her moonlit window . . . his mind couldn't even form the words for how sexy, how beautiful, how . . . everything she was.

Intensity finally took its toll, and after a minute of hard, fast thrusts, he pulled out, sliding the condom off just in time to come in a long, hot spurt on her stomach. He slumped, propped on hands and knees over her, panting heavily.

The look of surprise on Leah's face was priceless.

"If that wasn't really fucking hot I'd be pissed at you," she mused. "Marking your territory, huh?"

That got his attention. Marking his territory? He couldn't deny that there was a hint of that wolf spark inside him when they were in the midst of things. He hadn't really been cognizant of it during, but being more aware now, he realized part of the rush he felt was the same as the thrill of being in wolf form and acting on pure instinct. Perhaps that side of him _had _wanted to mark her and lay his claim. He wasn't sure how pleased Leah would actually be by that, so he kept his speculation to himself.

Shrugging, he simply replied, "What can I say? You bring out the animal in me."

She laughed at that, pushing him off her and rolling to the side. He collapsed at her side, reaching up to her bed for another pillow and the top sheet. Quickly arranging things, he turned and rested his head on his hand, watching Leah settle herself.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing," he answered with a smile. He was a little high on the post coital bliss and couldn't help himself. That time felt different; Leah wasn't running away or pushing him out the window just yet.

"Well, once again, I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised."

He could feel his face warm, but he didn't answer; he squeezed her hip instead. They stayed that way, pleasant and silent for several minutes, both their eyes slipping closed. When he edged closer to plant a soft kiss on her mouth she suddenly stiffened.

"You should probably go," she said without preamble. "I have work tomorrow, and I'm assuming you have school."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Embry answered, taken aback a little. He didn't expect to stay the night, but Leah had suddenly gone cold and clipped with him. He knew better than to linger, especially if he wanted more of her in the future, so he obeyed her wishes and got up to dress himself.

She stood as well, gathering her clothes and putting her bed back together as he dressed. She waited quietly until he was ready to leave. Despite her efforts to try and step back, Embry took her face in his hands and held her firm.

"You don't have to be on edge with me."

"I'm not."

"You are," he said. "Relax. Have fun. Be carefree like you were 30 minutes ago. I heard you before, and I'm not trying to force anything on you, okay?"

Leah seemed skeptical, but she finally answered with a, "whatever," and Embry took what he could. Despite her hard exterior and self-preserving habits, he could see a thin layer of ice starting to crack in her. She deserved to be happy, so even if he had to take the brunt of her anger or doubt for a while, he would.

Honestly, he'd make any excuse to stay near to her.

That's how he knew he was in way too deep, way too fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah had to admit, if only to herself, that being a sex mentor (at least that was how she thought of herself) was pretty fun. There were certainly benefits to it, and she could do worse than Call. From what she could tell, her original plan to get to Sam by fooling around with one of his friends hadn't really made an enormous impact, but that wasn't the primary motivator in her mind any longer.

Over the next few weeks, her secret nighttime encounters with Embry were the only thing that kept her grounded outside the time she spent with Seth. She always felt anxious, irritable, and extremely restless. Sometimes that anger and anxiety would inadvertently be taken out on Embry, but he always found a way to make her forget about it all, whether he responded with hot, aggressive sex in kind, or if he gently soothed away her raw emotions with slow, soft adoration.

It wasn't a relationship, though.

Call was convenient. And willing. And easily taught. She definitely enjoyed the opportunity to mold and teach him along the way. Not everything he did was perfect, but he was damn good for a beginner. Her mind often drifted to the fire he caused with his tongue, be it on her neck, toying with her nipples, or buried between her legs. He could make her practically sing, and he didn't hold back from giving her that kind of pleasure. It was strange sometimes, though, because he always seemed to know what kind of mood she was in before he arrived. It was also unnerving how he seemed to be able to read her so well; she didn't like feeling vulnerable to someone, and even though she liked fooling around with Embry, everything inside her still demanded that she remain in control.

She couldn't risk losing herself to foolish emotions. She refused to put herself in that position ever again.

Everything else in her life went on as usual: the monotony of her shitty job, spending time with her brother, and disagreements with her dad.

"You should really try not to get so angry with him," Sue Clearwater told her daughter one night as they cleaned up after dinner. "Your father loves you very much, Leah."

Leah sighed, biting back an annoyed reply. "He knows how I feel about _him_. Maybe he should try investing a little more time in his family instead of my dickhead ex."

"Dammit, Leah!" her mom said hotly, throwing the spatula she was towel-drying down on the counter. "You have no idea the stress he's been under in the past few months!"

Leah turned away from the dishes she had been scrubbing but said nothing.

"There are things going on with the tribe, and the elders have been on constant alert."

"Alert? What's going on?" Leah demanded. "And what does that have to do with Sam Uley?"

"The Uleys are one of the oldest families in the tribe, along with the Blacks and Atearas. It recently became time for Sam to take up his position with the council."

"Sam never wanted that," Leah stated. She quickly held her tongue, feeling like she was defending him. He didn't deserve her defense, or any of her thoughts for that matter.

Sue sighed. "Things change, Leah. A lot of things you never expect; it's just the way of life. I know you've been hurt, much more than any mother ever wants to see her child hurt, but everyone's doing what they have to."

Leah watched her mother, noticing that she looked a little more tired than normal. Her face was so serious. The stern, severe expression was far from the usual nurturing, gentle woman she had always looked up to.

"Your father's also been have some health problems."

"What? Since when? What's going on?" Leah demanded frantically, her heart dropping into her shoes.

"High blood pressure. Some minor heart problems. He's taking medication and trying to eat better, but the stress recently doesn't help. If you could just give him a little break, it would make a difference."

Contrite and now worried, Leah just nodded, mumbling her acquiescence.

"Not to mention that your brother is growing so quickly I can hardly keep him clothed, and the two of you have been eating twice as much as you used to."

Slightly offended, Leah wanted to protest, but when she thought about it, she realized she took second helpings much more often than she used to. She chalked it up to all the exercise they'd been doing and told her mom as much. Sue's lips pursed, but she didn't say anything, ignoring any further discussion and turning back to the dishes.

"Warm up the dish water and let's get these finished."

Without protest, Leah did as her mother told her before escaping to her bedroom. Her thoughts were consumed with worry for her father's health and made worse by the overwhelming weight of it being yet another thing she couldn't control. Frustrated, she turned on some music and threw herself into bed, trying to focus on the melodies until she finally fell asleep.

.

Sleep drifted away as a weight on the bed beside her slowly brought Leah back to consciousness. She turned instinctively, knowing after frequent meetings who it had to be.

"Hey," she mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Embry's chest, but she didn't make any move to rouse herself further.

Embry's chest shook lightly with a chuckle. "Are you cuddling, Clearwater?"

"Shh . . . so tired."

"Yeah, okay," she heard him say as warmth enveloped her and the world drifted away again.

Leah woke sometime later facing the wall in her small bedroom. Embry was spooned behind her, his body tucked close against hers and one hand was cupped around her breast. She actually enjoyed it until she remembered everything that had been on her mind earlier. The frustration of not understanding all the supposed tribal business coupled with her continued worry for her father made her restless, and she shifted irritably.

"Hey," came from behind her in a grumbly, sleep-laden voice. "You all right?"

A soft kiss was pressed to the side of her neck, and she rolled over to face Embry. She tried to put a little space between them as her thoughts took form aloud.

"How did you start hanging out with Sam?"

She watched Embry sit up quickly, scooting away from her. He shook his head and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes.

"I didn't think that's what this was about anymore," he said dejectedly.

"No, I'm not talking about that," she replied immediately. "I just . . . he's still around my dad all time, supposedly for tribal council."

"Okay . . ."

"But if that's what he's doing, why is he hanging around you and all those other teenagers?" She hated bringing up Sam or asking about Embry's choice of friends because it implied she cared what they did, but curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Embry didn't say anything, but something in his expression gave him away. He knew something he wasn't saying, and she was determined to get it out of him.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" he said.

"You know something, and you're not answering my question. What's going on with Sam and the council? Are you helping them?"

He rolled over quickly, taking her with him and pinning her body beneath his.

"Nothing's going on," he insisted, dropping his mouth to her neck and sucking her skin in the most amazing way.

For a moment, Leah let herself be distracted. She fell into the feeling of his kisses and the shocks they sent through her entire body. Her eyes closed, and she reveled in how good the weight of his body felt on top of her. But when he edged down a little, beginning to pull up her shirt, she finally came to her senses. Taking the lead, she nudged him until he rolled and straddled him. He smiled up at her, devilish and lustful, and she rolled her hips down hard on his cock. He bucked up, mouth dropping open and hands squeezing her hips roughly.

"Now," she said firmly, stilling herself, "quit trying to distract me, and tell me what's going on."

Embry flopped down beneath her, his hands falling over his face and body going limp as he groaned.

"You are the devil, woman."

Leah simply smirked and not-so-innocently ground herself against his prominent erection one more time before she moved off him, sitting further down the bed. He slowly sat up to join her, discomfort clear in his expression.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked, his face calm and serious.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" she shot back, her frustration building back up.

He sighed, scratching his head with both hands, clearly lost for the right words.

"Answer my question first. Please."

Dear lord, why did he have to look at her like that? At this moment he still looked his age, still sweet and imploring. What a change from a few minutes prior. She buckled a little.

"I just feel like everything has changed. My life. Sam. There's some kind of tension on the rez. My dad is secretive about everything, and I find out he's been having health issues." She paused, wringing her hands in her lap in a very uncharacteristic manner. "Please, if you know something, tell me. Help me out here."

They were both silent, and Leah nearly gave up. She was sure this would be the end of everything. He wouldn't tell her what he knew, if he knew anything at all. It would all be too awkward, and this brief affair would come to a crashing halt.

But then Embry spoke.

"The elders have been getting us ready to . . . to take their place, I guess."

"They're forming a new tribal council? More than Sam? Just picking new people? That's not tradition."

"It's not," Embry agreed, "but things have changed. They're bringing the young men in sooner than usual, but it's kind of circumstantial. Old Quil is, well, really old. Billy in his wheelchair. Your father."

She sat up quickly.

"Did you know something was going on with my dad?" she demanded, accusation and anger strong in her tone.

"No," he said immediately, defending himself. "Nothing specific, just that the elders felt it was best to go about things this way."

Leah shook her head, not sure if she was more or less confused before; this did little for her level of frustration.

"Why you, though? Isn't your mom Makah?"

"That's . . . complicated."

She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"The elders think my dad was Quileute," he said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"But how would they know that? Did your mom say something?" Leah asked curiously.

As she watched him, it became quite obvious that it wasn't something he wanted to discuss, but she couldn't help the curiosity that lingered. She still had so many questions. After a minute, sympathy set in.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore." _Right now_, she thought. "Thank you."

Embry shrugged, and she didn't press further. She had made him uncomfortable, that much was clear, and she didn't want to perpetuate the situation. Yawning, she began to make her way toward her pillow.

"I should go," Embry said softly.

"Don't." She reached for him, resting her hand on his arm.

Without a word, he lay beside her in the small, worn bed. They faced one another, and after a moment of looking at each other sleepily, Embry leaned forward and kissed her. The unexpected comfort she felt from his affection kept her from meeting his eyes again when he pulled away. She turned onto her other side, letting him curl up behind her, holding her body close to his.

Leah didn't know why she liked having him there that way. She didn't know why she was okay with it but was too tired to carry on that internal argument. Instead, she yawned again, letting the deep exhale usher her into sleep as she remained warm and secure and with so much on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: MeraNaamJoker is amazy and keeps me on track & tidy. A million thanks.**

**Knowing that you're all reading is like having my very own unicorn. You keep these characters alive. ((lovesmoosh))**

**Shit's getting real now. I don't normally request reviews, but I'm curious to know what kind of theories you may have . . . or if my clues are too vague. =)**


End file.
